Chosen of Demeter
by Blackstaff
Summary: Young Alain's life changes forever once he meets a powerful woman and undertakes a dangerous task its the same story, it got deleted by accident...Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Year 1034 AA Mid Spring

I

It was just the start of the day when Alain had awoken from his room and went down to the lobby for some breakfast.

He had been staying at the Pallas Athens, the popular inn that many travelers and adventurers would visit during their time in the small kingdom of Stoddarvale, a kingdom favored by the goddess Athena. The Pallas Athens was a two-story inn that housed twenty rooms big and small. The walls and ceiling were strong oak and through out the building, various trophies and tapestries decorated the walls.

Alain was sitting at a two-person table that sat by the fireplace that warmed the empty lobby of the inn. Taking a break from his breakfast that comprised of crisp bacon, and slightly overcooked eggs, Alain turned to look up at the fireplace. Through his green eyes, he noticed the large golden shield displayed above the flickering fireplace. Painted in the middle of the shield was a shaded owl, holding an olive branch in its mouth.

"Tis the crest of the kingdom, handed down by the goddess of Athena. Or so they say," said a soft melodious voice from behind Alain. He quickly turned and noticed Rayna Salazar, the tall beautiful owner, barmaid, cook, and janitor of the Pallas Athens standing next to him.

"Rayna, by what do I owe this pleasure?" Alain asked calmly, running his hand through his smooth sandy blond hair and staring up at the inn owner. He gazed up into the beautiful woman's blue eyes, and she let out a girlish giggle.

"This came for ye, while ye were sleeping," answered Rayna, whose slender hand reached into her white cotton shirt then drew forth a small folded letter. She then set the letter gently next to his plate of half eaten eggs and turned to walk away.

Alain became distracted, watching the back of Rayna's figure swaying as she walked to the kitchen, then shook his head and cleared his mind of any lustful thoughts he had of the barmaid and set his sights upon the letter that sat on the table before him.

He picked up the letter, unfolded it, and stared at the confused.

There were no letters, no symbols, and no pictures. No trace of ink on the page whatsoever. Alain walked over to the fireplace and tossed it into the flames.

What kind of joke was Rayna trying to play, he thought to himself. Alain sat back at his table, ready to finish his eggs. He placed his fingers over the fork, then out of nowhere felt something hot hit him in the back.

Alain quickly jumped up from his seat, and turned around to face his attacker. He wasn't sure exactly who or what had hit him. It wasn't sharp like a spear or an arrow, but it burned, with more irritation than pain. Something in the young man's mind told him that it wasn't someone who tried to attack him, and that he should look to the floor. Sure enough when he set his gaze down, Alain saw the same letter he had just thrown into the fire. The same letter, without so much as a singed edge on the paper.

Once again, Alain looked at the letter, this time seeing small black letters appear on it. The words read:

_I see you tried to get rid of the letter by throwing it into the fire chosen warrior. _

_Meet me at the GreyOwl Library as soon as you can. You will find your answers there._

_-Selura Nehta_

Alain stared at the letter for a moment, then reached down to pick it up. He quickly stuffed the letter inside the pocket of his green cloak, and exited the inn without making a sound

xxxxx

The Greyowl Library served as a house of gathering great knowledge as well as a temple to Grey Eyed Athena. Like many of the buildings in the kingdom favored by the goddess of knowledge, The Greyowl Library was decorated with tapestries and paintings dedicated to the goddess. The library itself was a vast building made of marble floors and smooth stonewalls.

Alain quickly walked up the marble steps, bowing lightly to a couple of gruff looking dwarfs who passed by him.

He reached inside of the library, greeted by one of the acolytes, a young man who was just about six foot, the same height as Alain. The acolyte escorted Alain to a room in the back of library, past the row after row of books that were neatly shelved on the walls.

The acolyte stopped at the room where Alain was to meet Selura, then turned to the young green-eyed young man and gave a bow. "Come in" called a beautiful voice from within the room. Alain slowly and cautiously walked inside the room, leaving the acolyte in the hallway.

What he expected when he entered the room was to find an elderly woman hovering over a small black cauldron, muttering cantrips, yet as he entered Alain found himself stared at the back end of a tall slender looking woman with raven black hair wrapped in a topknot. When she turned around, Alain couldn't believe what stood before him.

Selura appeared to be a tall elven woman wearing tight brown leather pants and a light green shirt, her lips a soft pink and her eyes grey, Alain tried to capture his breath, when he noticed Selura gazing into his eyes with a vacant expression across her face. Her grey eyes looking at him, almost looking into his soul. Elves were known to travel throughout Stoddarvale, and in his travels, Alain has come across the paths of many elves, but he sensed something about this elf woman that not only enchanted him, but scared him as well.

The elf's lips parted in a smile. "Are you all right?" she asked, smiling as she moved closer to him.

Alain nodded, regaining his composure as Selura drew closer. He noticed she was about half a foot taller than he was, which made her seem more enchanting to him. "I'm fine," he finally said after a moment of awkward silence," I got your message at the inn. From..from Rayna, to meet you here."

"That's how you came to be here, is it not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am glad you were able to come, for there is something I need your aid in," she continued. She stopped speaking for a moment, and looked at Alain once again the same way she had before, yet this time the young man stood there calm, almost unaffected by the elf gaze. "Do you by chance know who Tanthole is?"

"The name is familiar," Alain answered, remembering hearing of the name during his time in the eastern part of the world. Isn't he some kind of sorcerer?" he asked.

The elven lass nodded and began walking away from him. "Yes, he's an extremely powerful sorcerer from Ballowsin, the Land of Strife in the eastern part of this continent. He is favored by Ares; god of war. At this moment, he is pursuing an artifact of the harvest goddess Demeter called the Harvester's Stone. It is a stone with the power to make any land fertile, or infertile, depending on the person using it."

Alain was catching on to the direction of where Selura was leading this conversation. "So Tanthole is going to use the stone to make so people can't use their lands for farming and growing their crops."

"Thantole plans to ransom the fertility of farmer's lands for their allegiance and servitude!" Selura snapped back at the human. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as her face began to swell with anger. She turned away from him, staring at the wall.

Meanwhile Alain stood there, wondering just what role he was suppose to play in all of this. He wanted to ask her, but the fear of the tall elf snapping at him once again held him back for just a few minutes.

Turning around, Selura walked towards Alain once again. Almost as if she was reading his mind, she calmly said," I need you in this because she told me you were the one who would rescue the stone."

"Who told you that I would rescue the stone?" Alain asked the elf, standing so close he could feel the warmth of her breath.

Selura reached inside the top of her shirt, her fingers going down the center of her neck. She slowly pulled out a small steel medallion wrapped around a bronze chain. Etched in the middle of the medallion is a horses head surrounded by a thin wreath of leaves. Alain knew this to be the symbol of the goddess Demeter. He began to feel a warm sensation radiating from the medallion, as if it was telling him to just go with the elf and his questions will be answered.

Selura was expecting the young man to ask why Demeter had chosen him for this task. She was ready to explain that sometimes the gods choose their chosen for no particular reason at all, like with the thunder god Zeus choosing his wives, or the war god Ares choosing what side to fight with in a battle.

Yet as she looked into his green eyes once again, Selura saw calmness as well as determination. She gently placed the medallion inside her shirt, and just stood there, waiting for him to speak.

"So when do we leave?" he finally asked.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Together, Selura and Alain traveled outside the gates of Stoddarvale and through the forest of Whipping Crow. The rich green forest with its huge trees provided a cool shade for them while they treaded through the forest to get to the Shutlzhammer Mountains, where lies the Harvester's Stone in one of the caves at the base of the mountain.

Alain's green eyes looked back and forth through the forest. During his short stay in Stoddarvale he had heard rumors of wild beasts living in the forest, some as wild and bloodthirsty as a chimera. Yet there seemed to be no beasts out in the open. Common sense told the young man that the animals could be sleeping during the day, but he had a feeling it was because of his elf friend that there were no wild animals attempting to greet them.

The sun chariot of Helios had only moved a few inches across the blue sky, when Alain and his elf companion found their exit through the forest. Selura smiled, saying that they were making good timing. Alain looked ahead of him, seeing the large rocky base of the mountains. He began to wonder what would be in store for him once he confronted the sorcerer Thantole, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a screaming woman ahead of them.

Reacting to the scream, Alain broke out in a racing sprint, drawing his dagger hoping he could rescue the damsel in time.

He didn't wait for Selura, who then heard the scream, and spat an elvish curse when she saw the man she had just left the forest with, run off ahead for her.

Alain quickly closed in on the location of the screaming woman. He saw three brutish green skinned orcs surrounding her with swords in their hands. One orc turned around to see Alain, and swung his sword. Alain dodged the orc's attack, then followed it up with a stab to the orc's face.

The other two orcs left the woman alone and focused their attention to the man who just stabbed their comrade. One orc, who sported a black eye patch over his left eye, drove his blade forward, cutting the human's left side.

Alain gritted his teeth in pain as a little blood seeped from the orc's attack. In one fluid motion, he spun around behind the orc he stabbed, grabbed his sword and pushed him into the other two orcs. The orcs caught their friend and growled at the man, then the one eyed orc held his right hand up, telling the other orcs to stand back.

"I'll cut out your eyes and make them a perty necklace once I'm through with you," growled the one eyed orc as he stepped forward and slashed his sword in front of the human. Alain deflected the blade with his newly acquired blade in his right hand, then took a step back and snapped his dagger forward, throwing it in the exposed good eye of the orc.

The orc howled in sheer pain as he clutched his hands over his face. Blood slowly leaked through the fingers that covered the wounded eye. Alain took this time and slashed a deep cut in the orc's unguarded midsection. The now blinded and wounded orc gurgled a cry before falling to the ground dead.

That left the other two orcs, were more than ready to avenge the death of their fallen comrade. They screamed a war cry and jumped forward at the human.

Alain was ready to die fighting both these brutes. He had hoped the woman had gotten away safely while this battle was ensuing, for he she had not than Alain knew his death would have been in vain.

Two green streaks of light came from behind the sandy blond haired young man and shot through the orcs in midair. Both orcs fell to the ground, their bodies twitching and jerking but their voices made no sound. Alain didn't know what to make of this. He quickly looked behind him, seeing Selura holding in her hands a beautifully crafted crossbow.

"You're not a bad fighter Alain," Selura commented as she walked towards him," but tell me when you run off next time." The elf stepped towards him and look at his side, where the one eyed orc's blade had cut him. "Not too bad," she said softly, examining the wound," but you need some protection."

Alain looked to the dead orcs on the ground. Each of them was wearing poorly crafted leather. A lot good it did them, Alain thought to himself, then out of the corner of his eye he saw Selura reach into her pocket and pull out a small gold ring.

The elf held her hand out for Alain to see the gold band, which sported no special design on it. Alain slowly took the ring from Selura's open palm and placed it on his ring finger. The ring generated no special aura while it set on Alain's finger, but it gave the young man a feeling of protection and security.

"That's a beautiful ring you have on your finger," a soft voice said from behind him. Alain jumped from shock. He had completely forgotten about the woman screaming.

When he had arrived to rescue her, he really didn't get a good look at her. Now standing before him was a stout female who wore green robes and wreaths in her hair. For a second Alain guessed her to be a very comely looking hill dwarf, but her skin had a slight grayish tint to it, He knew these creatures to be called everendie, or mountain nymphs.

Alain hadn't ever encountered an everendie, except in the books he had read over his lifespan. The young man read that these type of nymphs appeared like dwarves, but had the characteristics of their naiades cousins, such as prancing around the streams and rivers as well as mountains.

"Thank ya for savin me life," the mountain nymph whose name was Marsia said softly, wrapping her smooth arms tightly around Alain's waist. Alain looked back at Selura, who let out a high pitched giggle.

"You're very welcome," Alain said, trying to lessen the grip of the everendie, but she would let go. He ceased his struggle, and looked down at her. "Why were those orcs circling you like that?"

The nymph looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. "I haven't the slightest clue. One moment, I was prancing around me home, and the next thing, these stinkin orcs were tellin me to leave while the master was getting thee stone."

Alain and Selura looked at one another, wondering if they had come too late. The everendie reached up and stroked Alain's sandy blond hair, then pulled him down embracing him in a deep kiss. The young man held his eyes closed, kissing her back, then he suddenly remembered why he and Selura had come to this mountain. He tried to pull back, using all his strength and willpower.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alain was able to release himself from the nymph's lips of lust and rapture. When he pulled back, he felt Selura's hand jerk him hard by the back of his cloak. "You have a job to do," the elf hissed into his ear, then she looked at the nymph with anger in her eyes.

Marsia put her hands on her curvy hips, and sighed, then looked up at the elf "What job would are ya gonna have the lad do? Goin into the cave to fight Thantole? You can try, but he will be needin somethin to fight that dragon?"

Alain looked over at Selura, confused and scared. One moment, all he wanted to do was kiss and enfold himself with this enchanting nymph, then he felt Selura strength pull him away, strength that would have ripped the orcs into pieces, and now there was talk of a dragon.

"Dragon?" he asked, realizing the new danger he was going to face," I don't remember you saying Thantole had a dragon with him."

The elf turned to her worried companion with a slight smirk on her face. "Thantole doesn't have a dragon with him, he is the dragon." Selura turned to Alain and shook her head. "You're not going to quit and turn back are you?"

"It would be the logical thing to do," he responded to the elf," I mean how are we suppose to fight a dragon?"

"You mean, how are you suppose to fight the dragon?" Selura corrected for him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder," I am forbidden to go in there."

Alain wanted to know why she was forbidden. She was able to help kill the orcs for him, but now she can't go inside to help him fight a dragon. "If you can't go in there with me, then why did you follow me out here?"

She kept her silence, refusing to answer her companion's question. Alain shrugged and turned to the cave entrance that he now saw was only a few feet away. "There is no turning back now for me I guess," Alain remarked sarcastically," I'll probably go in there. I'll fight Thantole and die a horrible death. Maybe when I get to the underworld, I'll explain to Hades why I died in such a meaningless manner."

Selura's eyes filled with warm tears. She turned away from him, not speaking a word. Alain looked at her, feeling a bit of remorse for what he had just said. He slowly turned to the direction of the cave and started towards it. After taking two steps, he stopped feeling a tug on his pant leg.

Looking down, Alain saw the small mountain nymph standing next to him. Perhaps she wants a goodbye kiss, he thought, but any ideas of kissing this everendie again were erased once he saw her holding a longsword in a green scabbard. The handle was in a black leather for the grip with small horse heads painted in gold on the side of the leather. Wrapping around the base of the blade and was a thin line of green jade that resembled a vine or a small snake coiling itself around a tree branch.

"This might make it a little easier of fightin the dragon," the mountain nymph said softly, then leaned closer and added with a whisper," She wanted to give this to you, but she was too nervous." Gently taking the sword from the nymph Alain kissed Marsia once more, but this time on the top of the head. He then looked up and saw Selura looking at him. He felt the urge to go up to her and kiss her, to hold her and not let go. Is this what they mean by love by first eyesight, Alain wondered as he continued to stare at the elf. What was these feeling of confidence that was now flowing through him. Could it be from the sword? he wondered.

"If you succeed in this Alain, your questions will be answered," Selura called out to him.

Alain nodded, now holding his new sword in hand. It was a beautiful weapon, and he felt a cold feeling coming from it. Maybe I can do this, he thought as he gazed back at Selura.

He suddenly found himself staring into her eyes that were once hazel had now become green. They were filled with warmth, love, trust, belief. Maybe it wasn't just the sword that now filled him with the belief that he could defeat Thantole, and the desire to bring the dragon's head along with the Harvester's Stone.

Alain gave a smile just before he ventured towards the cave where he would meet his destiny. As he came closer towards the cave, a thought entered his mind.

Maybe she is more just an elf, a nymph maybe, or even a goddess herself.

"Who are you Selura?" Alain asked under his breath, yet he already knew the answer he would receive if he had asked her back at the library, or just a few minutes ago.

_Once you finish this task, your questions will be answered._


	3. Chapter 3

III

With his new sword in one hand, and a silent prayer to the gods above, Alain entered the cave at the base of the Shultzhammer Mountains.

The tide of the adventure had now changed. Instead of fighting a sorcerer, Alain was ready to embrace the fact he was going to have to right a dragon. Most rainbow colored dragons were known to be vicious brutes who enjoyed power, greed, and killing. However there were some metallic colored dragons who were known to be friendly and honorable.

Alain doubted that Thantole was a dragon of metallic color.

As he stepped inside the cave, he noticed the walls and the stalactites were colored an unhealthy green. A rotting smell flowed in the air, forcing Alain to hold his breath. There was little light coming from the entrance, helping the young man move through the cave.

Alain ventured deeper into the cave through a large opening into a vast room. In the end of the room there was a large mound filled with gold coins, gem, and mundane looking items. Keeping his sword close to him, Alain moved closer to the gold, then something cold brush by his legs. Quickly spinning around, Alain looked up, seeing the huge red scaled dragon looking over him. The beast had yellow oval eyes and nostrils the size of the young man's head.

"So Demeter has sent a runt to retrieve the stone from me, has she?" the dragon bellowed from his mouth looking down at the human. He slinked his head down to the level of the human, looking him over. "Kind of small really."

The dragon fear began to overwhelm Alain, and for a moment he considered running out of cave for his dear life, but he managed to suppress his fear and hold up the sword the everendie had given him.

Thantole withdrew his head and took a deep breath and exhaled a large blast of fire upon the human. Alain's instincts were to jump out of the way, but he held up his sword. The coldness radiating from the blade extinguished the flames from the dragon's breath creating a large white puff of smoke.

The dragon shook his head, trying to see through the smoke. Once the smoke was clear, the human was nowhere to be found. It appeared the fire had "Come out little man, I want to see the look on your face before I rip your stomach in half." Thantole was ready to give another threat when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the human moving through the treasure mound.

Alain moved quickly through the coins and gems, searching for the stone. He ran his fingers through the coins, trying to feel for it. "You won't find it in there human," Thantole's deep voice rang from above his head.

Out of instinct and fear, Alain turned around and swung the sword as hard as he could. The steel blade of the young man's sword ripped through the dragon's red scales and cut the head clean off. Thantole's head fell to the ground, causing the cave floor to shake. The dragon's body slowly slumped to the floor, but Thantole's eyes were still wide open, his mouth still breathing.

"This is just wonderful," Thantole grunted. His yellow eyes looked over at Alain, who fell back when he saw the dragon's mouth still moving. Alain realized what he had just done. He had managed to cut off the dragon's head, but it was still moving.

Finally Thantole's head ceased it's breathing and out of his mouth, came his long reptile tongue unraveling. From the tip of the unraveling tongue dropped a small stone. "The Harvester's Stone!" said Alain excitedly as he bent down and grabbed it. The young man could feel the stone's power pulsing inside it. He gently tucked the stone inside his pant pocket, and looked around the treasure hoard, wondering if there was anything else he should take.

In the far corner of his eye, Alain spotted a tall wooden staff that had runes carved all over it. He quickly ran through the gold, trying not to slip and grabbed the staff. Like the stone, Alain could feel a strong force flowing through it. Alain stepped over the dragon's head, looking down upon it.

As he ventured his way out of the cave, he noticed the cave walls and rocks turning back to a healthy shade of brown.

xxxxx

Demeter; goddess of harvest and nature, waited outside the cave for her champion to return. She had dismissed the everendie and thrown off her disguise of the beautiful elf Selura Nehta and donned her human avatar form. She wore green silk vestments decorated with her symbol of a white horse head stitched all over. Her skin was a creamy white. All that remained of her disguise was her green eyes.

Her hopes were answered when she saw her chosen Alain emerge from the cave with his right hand on the hilt of her sword Ceresheart, and a staff in the his left hand. She gazed at him with her green eyes and noticed a large amount of blood splattered on his white shirt.

Alain stepped out of the cave, his rewards for killing Thantole on his person. He looked before him, not seeing the elf Selura, or the mountain nymph, but the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His heart told him this woman was the goddess Demeter. He quietly stepped forward, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Harvester's Stone. He held it in his open palm and presented it forward.

Demeter clasped her hand over his. She closed her green eyes and chanted a soft hymn. Alain felt the warmth of her hand and shivered lightly. It was a wonderful sensation. He then felt the stone in his palm sink slowly melt in his hand and go through his skin. A strong jolt of energy filled his body. He jerked for a moment, but the goddess held his hand tightly, then clasped it to her chest.

Alain closed his eyes as the power of the Harvester's Stone began to flow through his body. He suddenly felt more akin to the Earth, particularly the trees and vegetation. He opened his eyes and saw Demeter smiling at him lovingly. Suddenly, it all made sense to him, the newfound confidence, the godly strength, the reason she couldn't go with him to fight Thantole.

It was all because she loved him and believed in him. The young man was now beginning to understand. With a sigh, he picked up Demeter in his arms and kissed her deeply. Her lips were light sweet honey. She kissed him back just as deep.

After what seemed like a half an hour, Alain gently pulled away from her and smiled. "Is this how all the chosen of the gods are picked?"

The goddess giggled. "Mostly by gods like Zeus, Apollo, and Aphrodite. I'm sorry I had to put you through this test. If I could have made it any easier or less complex, I would have."

Alain shrugged. He hadn't thought it was too complex for him. "Still, I can't believe I cut off a dragon's head," he managed to breathe.

His green eyes looked down at the sword in its sheath, then back at her.

Demeter bit her lip and kissed his cheek. "Well my love, it was more luck than skill, but don't worry you will get better through the years. You will gain wisdom and experience through your adventures, as well as friends and enemies. Your journeys are just beginning."

"And will you be with me?" he asked her, staring into her green eyes. Hearing of new sense of duty, began to worry him that he would never see this beautiful woman for along time.

"I will try to aid you when I can," she answered smiling," and there will be times when you will spend the winter months with me." She gently traced her smooth fingers over the ring he was wearing. "Yet as long as you have this, I will always be with you."

Demeter's words filled Alain with a sense of comfort. He wrapped an arm around his goddess and stared at the sky. He wondered what new adventures lay ahead for him. "So where do my travels begin?" he asked the goddess.

"Well," the goddess responded softly," the first thing we should do is find you some new armor, which we will be going to the Underworld to find some."

"Isn't Hephaestus the god of forging?" Alain asked Demeter.

The harvest goddess nodded her head and replied," Yes, but we will find brilliant craftsman in the domain of Lord Hades, as well as many other curious items of fallen heroes."

Alain nodded. He began to reflect upon this morning, remembering how nervous he was going on a small adventure that turned into his destiny. Though he did not know what his life had in store for him, he realized he would now spend the rest of this life, guiding those who seek to do good in the lands, as well as being the consort of the goddess Demeter.

"You have taken a step in a larger world Alain," Demeter said softly, holding onto her chosen softly.

_For Lori Hayes, who started me on the path to explore the world that is Greek Mythology_


End file.
